¿Destino o tan solo vida?
by daika-cros
Summary: Es el destino o solo es la vida, el rubio tendrá que averiguarlo comenzando desde cero su vida, sin madre o padre y un destino que le depara, con solo una verdad. La venganza. Mal, orrible summary calificado M por las dudas


Hola loco, bueno gente aquí el fics de los viernes usualmente no? De que será…

Naruto y todos los personajes que use pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Prologo

Era un día conmemorativo en la aldea de la hoja, se honraba las memorias de sus habitantes caídos y se celebra la gran victoria de su amado héroe, el Yondaime Hokage sobre el terrible demonio de las nueve colas hace exactamente 6 años.

El palco de la torre del Hokage, se abrían las puertas y la gente de la aldea estallaban en gritos eufóricos al ver a su poderoso líder salir a saludar a su gente, ahí en frente se encontraba el legendario héroe de Konoha y muy reconocido en el mundo ninja que cada año iba acompañado de su hermosa esposa la última del clan Uzumaki, la bella y temible pelirroja Kushinacon su hermoso kimono de fiesta con bordes rojos junto a ella su más esmero orgullo y actualmente mayor heroína de la aldea su pequeña hija Hikari, pelirroja como su madre solo que los ojos azules como su padre, en este día cumpliría 6 años.

Era una niña feliz y consentida no solo por su padre si no por todo el pueblo que la veía como una princesa al ser quien poseía en su interior al demonio zorro, como todos los años el Yondaime, también conocido como Minato Namikaze daba su discurso de todos los años recordando a los fallecidos de aquel ataque.

Flash back inicio

Era una noche oscura y fría de octubre a lo lejos entre los escombros de la aldea una cansada Kushina terminaba de dar a luz y su esposo luchando fuertemente contra el poderoso Zorro, ese día un enmascarado había aparecido de la nada y con una facilidad enorme despojo al zorro demoniaco y lo lanzo sobre Konoha.

Fue una fiera batalla donde el Hokage luchaba junto con Gamabunta, pero nada era sencillo y solo había una solución.

Afuera de la aldea los shinobis veían incrédulos como su Hokage luchaba contra el zorro y empezaron la operación a manos de Sarutobi antiguo Hokage.

En el hospital se veía a Kushina levantándose de la cama a su lado una mujer rubia con un cuerpo muy bien dotado sosteniendo dos bebes en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces Kushina?-le grito la Senju.

-tengo que ir a ayudar a Minato, mas haya de todo, sabemos cómo acabara esto-le contesto Kushina a la rubia.

De inmediato un rayo amarillo apareció en frente de las dos mujeres y los pequeños, con una charla de pocos segundos el cuarto demostró su superioridad y a regañadas la rubia los dejo ir deseándole suerte y que todo salga bien.

Devuelta en el campo de batalla sobre la invocación de Yondaime apareció la familia Namikaze con sus dos pequeños en brazos una cansada y otro agotado por una batalla que lo gasto muchas energías.

En eso estaban intentando retener al Kyubi, el Sandaime y anbus y un par de Jounins, sin resultado.

El cuarto tenia un plan, engañar al shinigami su muerte, en cambio de eso la cansada Kushina daba la mitad de su energía, y siguieron con el plan, comenzaron con el ritual, en frente de ello estaba la muerte en si.

_-porque me invocas mortal- _

-lo siento Shinigami-sama, pero requiero de su ayuda.

_-¿sabes cuál es el riesgo? _

-si lo se, solo encierre el alma del zorro en mi hijo y el chakra en mi hija-dijo el Yondaime.

_-esta bien. _

Y sucedió lo que nadie quiso que pasara, salió mal…

El rubio pequeño dejo de respirar y se le marcaron 6 marcas en sus mejillas, 3 en cada lado.

_-iluso humano, que te pensabas, nunca te dijeron que con la muerte… NO SE JUEGA JAJAJAJA. _

Y desapareció…

Ambos padres gritaron de terror y dolor al saber eso, por su culpa su hijo se estaba llendo, pero de repente un aura roja se adornó en cuerpo del pequeño y cambiaron sus ojos y su cabello a rojo los dos, esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con furia , de repente desaparecieron y se volvieron azules como su cabello amarillo y volvió a llorar.

Eso días fueron los terribles, dieron en la conclusión de que el estaba muerte, su alma desapareció y el zorro tomo su cuerpo, desde entonces la familia Namikaze no volvió a ser la misma.

Fin del flash back

De vuelta al presente la familia del Hokage volvía al interior de la torre, tan pronto entraron y la alegre Hikari se despidió de sus padres tranquila se fue.

Tan pronto se fue se soltaron la mano y se mandaron miradas de odio.

-no me esperes esta noche-dijo serio mientras caminaba a la salida.

-¡vas con otras de tus putas verdad, prefieres estar con ellas que honrar el fallecimiento de nuestro hijo maldito imbécil!-tan pronto dijo eso un arder en su mejilla derecha se hizo presente.

-no te permito que hables asi soy tu esposo y Hokage cualquier cosa que haga o are no te debe interesar, me escuchaste-respondio molesto mientras salía sin rumbo fijo.

"TE DETESTO MINATO, nunca debi confiar en voz y caer como boba en tus encantos, nunca debi seguir ese plan idiota tuyo, asi no hubiese perdido a mi bebe"-y rompió en llantos.

Ajena a todo eso una alegre Hikari, caminaba recibiendo halagos y regalos de los aldeanos.

_Hola gente como están? __Bueno aquí un pequeño prologo de esta serie, fijándome en la serie Naruto, me supuse una mini historia asi, después le vere agregando cosas esto es lo tengo por ahora, bueno espero sus comentarios son gratis, chau chau_


End file.
